charmedangelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Williams
a8b96b3ae376ea839d42772b367c2f27.png|'Aaron Williams' 20100601_NRobuck_OLTL_300x426.jpg|'Aaron Meaning;' Exalted, Strong (Hebrew) 9539_1_77909.jpg|Aaron meeting Kaylee Mayton 20100609_KAlderson_James2010_409x300.jpg|Aaron and Kaylee demon hunting OLTL_Fords_320x240.jpg|Aaron and his best friend, Kyle tumblr_la9khths2G1qen5q4o1_500.jpg|'William Meaning:' Strong Willed Warrior (English) 'Aaron Williams- The whitelighter of the Piper and Leo's kids. ' '' (Note: Facts are not be accurate or true in anyway what so ever. Sorry, that this is very long, but i want to be sure you understand that I've never been to Australia or was around in the 1700s )'' Aaron Williams was born in the late 1700s during a very hard time for the country- A famine. Aaron was the illegitimate child of a governor and his mistress. His mother took off with a handful of riches when she realized she was pregnant, knowing her son would be tooken away from her. To be either executed before being discovered by the public. Or to be raised by the governor himself and his wife making her son's life so horrible he wishes he were executed. His mother was always worried that his father would come looking for her. He never took rejection very well. Eventually, at the age of 10, his mother's fears were correct. The governor had sent private guards to kill Aaron, then Griffin, before he could come to collect money from the governor to stay quiet.The guards killed his mother, but Griffin (Aaron) escaped. He traveled back to Sydney in vengence. He had made it all the way to the govenor's house to kill his father, but when he got there he couldn't go through with it. So, he left. At the age of 15, he had saved countless lives. He was extremely brave and had nothing to lose. It had started out with a couple of people along his way. Soon though, people were running up to him asking for help. At that point he met his whitelighter. A guy, looking about 25, came to him and told him his destiny. It was something that sounded crazy at the time. But the whitelighter had to prepare Griffin (aaron) of the dangers ahead. A year after Griffen (Aaron) met his whitelighter, they were attacked by a darklighter. This wasn't like any ordinary darklighter. He and his companions were after the spirits of the to-be-whitelighters for a higher level demon trying to eliminate the entire existence of the elders. The group was eventually put to an end (By a halliwell none the less), but not before Griffin's whitelighter was killed protecting his charge. From that moment Griffin (Aaron) swore to be a great whitelighter like his was. After spending a couple of years roaming around Austrailia as a mortal. Finally, at age 18, Griffin died. He was somewhere in West Australia. He had been asked to protect a young boy from a group of theives trying to kidnap him for his fathers wealth. Early the next morning, it was a very busy morning with mobs of people walking by the house. As Griffin stared out the window he noticed suspicion people stationed at different areas. Griffin (Aaron) ran through the house to the boy. He had a plan already planned. He had talked it over with the boys father, that if anything seemed suspicious, to go to a safe house up north where his father would meet up. Griffin snuck the boy out the back without the theives knowing. Griffin (Aaron) had tooken the boy over half of the way there with their stolen horse, when the theives caught up to them. Grffin had smuggled a gun beneath his jacket and shot two of them. Griffin knew they were almost there. He whispered in the boys ears the direction to the place and what to look for. He also told him to stay down and be quiet until he got there and was safe with his father. Griffin picked up the boy and through him over the horse then hit it from behind so it would go. Griffin held off the thieves, shooting them left and right. He had most of them down, with only the leader and two followers left. He shot again to the man at his left and made a nice shot through the heart. The next one hit the man on his right only on his leg. The leader of the group stood in front of him. The leader shot at him, but Griffin dove to the ground missing him by inches. Griffn turned his body on the ground and then aimed and fired. A good shot, nailing him on the side. There was another shot fired as the leader fell to the ground. Griffin looked to where the shot was coming from. It was the last of the followers with the injured leg. He looked to his side to see his blood soaking through his shirt. In a few minutes he was dead. Later, when he woke up, he was in a bright room. He had no clue where he was. The elders, as they called themselves, explained what happen. Most of which he had been told by his whitelighter. Since then he has had many charges all over the World- Australia, United States, Canada, Spain, ect. and changed his name accordingly, Griffin, Aaron, Edmund, Antonio, ect. His current charges are the children of Piper and Leo- Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda. He has been with them since Wyatt turned two in 2006. He had helped the kids and their parents many times. When Wyatt and Chris got older and more independent. Aaron spent more time helping Melinda. Finally Melinda got sick of him always looking over her shoulder. Melinda had already introduced Kaylee, a girl from magic school, to Aaron. Kaylee Mayton was a whitelighter who they helped a while back. One day,(2022) Melinda was trying to capture a demon, to find where the rest of the nest was heading. Aaron had thought is was a little to dangerous and told her to get back-up from her brothers. Melinda didn't want help, she wanted to do it her way, all by herself. Melinda needed to get Aaron off of her back. So, she made a love potion and gave it to Aaron and Kaylee. They were talking and hanging out as much as possible, leaving Melinda to do what she wanted. Her plan backfired when she was kidnapped by the demon she was trying to capture and no one knew where she was, but Aaron who was off with Kaylee, completely oblivious to the trouble Melinda was in. Luckily for her, Aaron's best friend, Kyle, (a witch who is like a brother to Aaron), became aware of Aaron and Kaylee's new behavoir. Kyle went to magic school and got a potion that undoes the effects of all spells. He used it on them and they instantly snapped out of it. Aaron was upset with Melinda. After a moment, though, he sensed her danger. He took Kaylee and Kyle with him to where she was being held. They fought the demons and saved Melinda. At the end, the feelings Kaylee and Aaron were feeling were still there. They celebrate their 6 year anniversary on June 4th, 2028.